Warriors Legends: Part One, Beginning
by Cyshadichu
Summary: Many moons later after the events of Omen of the Stars in a far away place, four Clans fall into a new prophecy that seems to tell of fortune once again, but little did the cats know that it came with a cost. Spirits of loyalty, power, knowledge, and peace live within four apprentices who must protect the forest from evil. Rated T for violence, deaths, and future love just in case.
1. Cats of the Clans

Hello everyone! I'm making a new Warriors series that takes place many, many moons after Omen of the Stars. I hope you enjoy my first fiction! Note: OC story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Warriors idea, but I do own these cats (except ones made by other authors) and the made-up territory. If you want your cat/animal in this story, send in a review or PM with the form I made earlier and wait until I update the list/story.

**Characters-**

LIGHTNINGCLAN (The NorthClan)  
Leader: Swiftstar- ginger coated tom with darker stripes along back and green eyes  
Deputy: Leafstorm- brown furred tom with leaf green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Moonfleck- silver coated she-cat with a white muzzle and silver eyes  
Warriors:  
Kitfur- silver fawn and white tabby she-cat with kind, dull yellow eyes  
Owlfeather- brown, dry haired tom and dark yellow  
Loudbelly- black furred tom with white underbelly and brown eyes  
Honeyeyes- cinnamon coated she-cat with honey yellow eyes  
Brokenear- dark brown coated tom with lighter brown belly and brown eyes; missing one ear  
Moonshade- handsome medium black and silver furred tom with mysterious cobalt-blue eyes and a sturdy yet compact build {Belongs to Keevee!}  
Apprentices:  
Drypaw- white coated tom with yellow eyes (Mentor: Kitfur)  
Lionpaw- long-haired, ginger coated tom with golden eyes (Mentor: Leafstorm)  
Fernpaw- light brown coated she-cat light yellow (Mentor: Moonfleck)  
Dovepaw- white coated she-cat with blue eyes (Mentor: Owlfeather)  
Queens:  
Icepath- silver-white-blue coated she-cat with icy blue eyes  
Racketpurr- loud, pale ginger coated she-cat with deep green eyes  
Dawncloud- beautiful medium white and golden furred she-cat with vivid blue eyes, a long, graceful tail and long, abundant white whiskers {Belongs to Keevee!}  
Elders:  
Brackenleaf- brown and white tabby tom and amber eyes  
Stonepelt- gray she-cat with  
Deadeye- half blind orange tabby tom with one silver-blue eye and golden eye  
Brokenfoot- gray pelted tom with darker stripes along back, head, and legs; light brown eyes; has a broken paw  
Kits:  
Thornkit  
Icekit  
Silentkit  
Maplekit  
Morningkit  
Sunkit

SHADOWCLAN (The SouthClan)  
Leader: Darkstar- dark blue coated she-cat with lighter blue eyes  
Deputy: Shadowclaw- black coated tom with white paws and silver eyes  
Medicine Cat: Ashfur- gray coated tom and deep brown eyes  
Warriors:  
Crowtalon- black coated tom with glossy claws and amber eyes  
Hawkflight- silver coated and dark blue eyed tom that can jump far  
Jetspeed- fast, blue-gray coated tom with green eyes  
Viperstrike- white coated she-cat with black front paws and brown eyes  
Bluecoat- blue tom with dark brown eyes  
Apprentices:  
Kiboko- lion-like tom with grey patches of fur (Mentor: Viperstrike) {Belongs to Hawkheart-and-Sandflower!}  
Whitepaw- white Bengal Tiger-like she-cat with mood changing eyes (Mentor: Hawkflight) {Belongs to Hawkheart-and-Sandflower!}  
Mudpaw- dark chocolate point coated she-cat with blue eyes (Mentor: Shadowclaw/Darkstar)  
Zippypaw- grey Snow Leopard-like she-cat (Mentor: Crowtalon) {Belongs to Hawkheart-and-Sandflower!}  
Taopaw- Cheetah-like tom (Mentor: Bluecoat) {Belongs to Hawkheart-and-Sandflower!}  
Queens:  
Willowbark- brown coated she-cat with amber eyes  
Dustfur- dusty-gray furred she-cat with deep gray eyes  
Tawnyflower- golden coated she-cat with amber eyes  
Elders:  
Puddlesplash- muddy brown tom with light green eyes  
Rottenfang- ginger and white tabby tom with rotten fangs and yellow eyes  
Warheart- strong, white tom with dark yellow eyes  
Mothbite- pale sand colored she-cat with dark green eyes  
Kits:  
Barkkit  
Speedkit  
Furkit  
Scarkit

MARSHCLAN (The EastClan)  
Leader: Torrentstar- red tabby she-cat with light blue eyes  
Deputy: Wintergush- seal lynx point tom with blue eyes  
Medicine Cat: Whiteherb- white she-cat with very dark eyes  
Warriors:  
Muddynose- light brown tom with a darker brown muzzle and yellow eyes  
Deadtail- white tom with black spots along back, side and legs and cool yellow eyes; broken tail  
Riverrush- ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Coldpool- cream tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes  
Blackfeet- white coated tom with black paws and amber eyes  
Aquarush- quick swimming, blue and white she-cat with deep brown eyes  
Apprentices:  
Fangpaw- orange tabby tom with sharp teeth and dark green eyes (Mentor: Blackfeet)  
Waterpaw- pale blue she-cat with dark ears with beautiful blended silver, blue, and gray eyes (Mentor: Muddynose)  
Stripepaw- brown tom with darker stripes along back and pale yellow eyes(Mentor: Deadtail)  
Queens:  
Sunshine- bright ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes  
Ivythorn- brown she-cat with white paws, tail, and belly and golden eyes  
Elders:  
Bigears- ginger and white tom with deep blue eyes  
Leaffall- pale brown tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes  
Sundown- pale red she-cat with icy eyes  
Kits:  
Brightkit  
Shinekit  
Gushkit  
Blackkit  
Ivykit  
Brownkit

GUSTCLAN (The WestClan)  
Leader: Speedstar- swift black and white tom with deep golden eyes  
Deputy: Fleapelt- blue smoke coated tom with light green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Mossstone- gray coated she-cat with smoky blue eyes  
Warriors:  
Rabbitleap- fast, peach colored she-cat with very light brown eyes  
Rushingwind- fast, black and white tomwith deep silver eyes  
Hillrock- gray tabby tom with ugly brown-gold eyes  
Coontail- brown Maine Coon she-cat with green gold eyes  
Longpelt- long-haired, ruddy brown tabby tom pale green eyes  
Wetnose- wet nosed, brown tom with a white chest and belly and brown eyes  
Horsespeed- very fast, brown she-cat with smoky pale green eyes  
Apprentices:  
Downpaw- black and white coated tom with pale brown-green eyes (Mentor: Hillrock)  
Treepaw- brown coated tom and darker green eyes (Mentor: Coontail)  
Willowpaw- white she-cat with black paws and muzzle and pale blue eyes (Mentor: Rabbitleap)  
Fuzzypaw- dark orange-fire tabby tom with dark green eyes (Mentor: Fleapelt)  
Queens:  
Flowerseed- pale ginger coated tabby with blue eyes  
Crookedear- white she-cat with a broken ear and amber-brown eyes  
Plainfur- very pale ginger coated she-cat and bright green eyes  
Elders:  
Snakefang- gray tom with sharp fangs and very light gray-silver eyes  
Palepelt- pale gray she-cat with dark golden eyes  
Frosteyes- blue she-cat with very pale blue eyes  
Fallinghill- brown and ginger tortoiseshell tom with light green eyes  
Kits:  
Whitekit  
Sandkit  
Icekit  
Gingerkit  
Fiercekit  
Windkit

LONERS/ROUGES/KITTYPETS  
Storm- lilac lynx point coated she-cat loner with icy blue eyes  
Night- black coated loner tom with deep green eyes  
Jezebel- brown tabby she-cat with gold-amber eyes; a kittypet  
Scar- red tabby tom rouge of ScarClan with one closed scarred eye and huge red-brown eye  
Death- black tom rouge of ScarClan with gold eyes  
Blood- black and white tortoiseshell she-cat rouge of ScarClan with green-gold eyes  
Kill- dark chocolate she-cat rouge of ScarClan and dark green eyes

OTHER ANIMALS  
Airron- blue jay that escapes every cat  
Shreed- fierce badger

* * *

THE LAND  
The land is a forest-jungle with no signs of Twolegs or Thunderpaths. Near GustClan (to the far west after the jungle) is a mountain range that runs down halfway to ShadowClan (the southwest and a little bit up in LightningClan (the northwest). Beyond this mountain range is The Fading Forest (the forest ends) and further, the Dry Lands (desert). In ShadowClan (the south) is just a deep forest leading into the jungle. To MarshClan (the east) is a swampy jungle with sinking pools of mud and a small lake in the middle with an island. It also has a river surrounding the boarders of their territory from ShadowClan and LightningClan. In order to get to the Gathering, they have a big fallen log over the river. In LightningClan (the north) is a thick forest with a clearing in the center and another one in the top north-west. In the center of all the Clans is a medium sized clearing with a big, tall tree having four branches sticking out of the north, east, west, and south sides which the leaders climb and stand on. The Mooncreek is branched off from the river in MarshClan territory and it flows into a clearing in between LightningClan and MarshClan. The Mooncreek falls in a hole and into a mysterious cave, yet no cats know about it. Inside that cave is a mystery...

* * *

(Form from before-

**Animal Name**: (Include what kind of animal, past and future names too. I mostly mean animals that are cat sized, smaller, or a little bigger.)  
**Gender**: (Tom or she-cat? Put male or female for other animals.)  
**Clan/Tribe**: (Put in a Clan from the four listed in the information of the story or make-up a Clan or Tribe that will appear later if I chose your cat/animal. Put No Clan if you have no Clan.)  
**Age and Rank**: (In moons for age and kit, apprentice, queen, warrior, medicine cat, deputy, leader, rouge, loner, kittypet, animal, etc. for rank.)  
**Appearance/Fur**: (What color is your cat/animal's fur with details and any accessories?)  
**Personality**: (So I get your cat right. Optional.)  
**Short History**: (Optional.)  
**Family**: (Optional.)

Last time I'll show this.)


	2. Foreword: The Four Apprentices

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Warriors idea, but I do own these cats (except ones made by other authors) and the made-up territory. If you want your cat/animal in this story, send in a review or PM with the form I made earlier and wait until I update the list/story.

Foreword: The Four Apprentices

The sound of the rushing creek surrounded the four cats while in the shine of the moonlight. The forest seemed to creep closer to the creek. All of them sat together, listening to silent whispers in their ears. A silver she-cat moved a paw toward the medium sized river in front of them.

"StarClan has spoken…" the she-cat with the silver coat mewed. "They speak of four cats."

"Those four cats have been reborn with the strength from fallen leaders…" the gray tom meowed, continuing the prophecy.

"Loyalty and power…" the gray she-cat whispered.

"Knowledge and peace…" the white she-cat joined in.

"Together, they will bring a new legend to be born!" all the cats yowled at once. The river died down, and all was silent.

"But what is this legend, Moonfleck?" asked the gray tom.

The silver cat stayed silent while pondering. Moonfleck shook her head.

"I don't know, Ashfur. StarClan won't tell us," Moonfleck replied looking down into the river.

"Maybe StarClan will tell us soon, Ashfur," meowed the gray she-cat.

"Maybe, Mossstone. I don't think StarClan wants us to know these four cats yet," replied the white she-cat.

"What do you mean, Whiteherb?" asked Moonfleck.

"I don't know what I mean actually…" replied Whiteherb shyly.

Moonfleck looked at Whiteherb with kind eyes. "We all don't know what StarClan tells," she mewed. The cats looked up into the Silverpelt and pondered. Moonfleck thought of what fortune this could bring…or disaster…


	3. Chapter One: Dove

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Warriors idea, but I do own these cats (except ones made by other authors) and the made-up territory. If you want your cat/animal in this story, send in a review or PM with the form I made earlier and wait until I update the list/story.

Chapter One: Dove

"Hurry up, Lionpaw!" yowled a brown cat. "The prey won't wait for you!"

"I'm coming, Leafstrom!" spat the ginger apprentice.

"I swear, our Clan is becoming more and more sluggish…" Leafstorm muttered to himself. He shook his head and opened his mouth, tasting the air for any prey scents. Sparrow up north, the annoying bird Airron down south, and another cat scent east. Leafstorm's ears pricked. An intruder! He crouched down low and felt the grass rub against his muzzle. The deputy crawled toward the other cat silently…

"LEAFSTORM!"

"Bah!"

"Meerroww!"

Leafstorm groaned. "You won't catch any prey with that noise you make, Lionpaw!"

"Sorry…" Lionpaw mewed.

Leafstorm turned his attention back toward the scented cat that was now in front of him. It was a young white she-cat. He could detect her fear scent and how fragile she looked.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Leafstorm asked keeping his gaze planted on her.

"I-I'm Dove...and I d-don't know where I a-am…" she replied unsteadily.

Leafstorm called Lionpaw toward him and Dove.

"I want you to tell the Clan that a cat will be taken in camp," Leafstorm told him. Lionpaw nodded and raced back to camp. Dove started shaking nervously for a while, but then calmed down once Leafstorm told her to follow.

"You're in no harm, Dove. I'm Leafstorm of LightningClan," he started a conversation.

"H-hello…" Dove mewed.

"There is no need to be afraid, young one. We won't harm you," meowed Leafstorm. They were silent the rest of the way.

"This is LightningClan camp," Leafstorm pointed out when they got to a thorn barrier.

"It doesn't look very homely…" Dove mewed.

Leafstorm chuckled. "It's behind this barrier. Just watch your step."

The two cats pushed through into a tunnel leading to a large thorn covered dome with patches of light shining through.

"Whoa! Cats can build this?" Dove asked in awe.

"Yup. It just takes quite a while," Leafstorm replied with a smile. He led Dove to rock steps that lead to a high ledge.

"This is the Highrock. Our leader jumps up these stone steps to it. Underneath is a den where our leader, Swiftstar, stays and sleeps," Leafstorm showed to Dove. "Let's go inside and meet him." The two cats padded into the den and approached a ginger coated tom with darker stripes running along his back.

"I see you're back, Leafstorm, with the cat you found. Lionpaw came back and told us all," Swiftstar mewed calmly.

"Swiftstar, this is Dove. I was hoping if she is able to stay here with LightningClan. I feel something good about her. Maybe she can train as an apprentice," Leafstorm suggested.

_An apprentice? Am I being recruited into a team? _Dove thought.

Swiftstar looked at Dove and stared into her blue eyes. "Very well, Leafstorm. I will announce it later." Leafstorm nodded and left with Dove to the middle of the camp.

"Well, Dove, welcome to LightningClan! I'll show you around," Leafstorm meowed gleefully. He led her to the Warriors' Den located left of the camp entrance that was covered in a dome of thorns.

"This is the Warriors' Den. It is where the warriors of LightningClan rest and sleep," Leafstorm told her.

"Where do I sleep in here?" Dove asked.

"Oh, no. You don't sleep in this den. Follow me." To the right of the camp entrance was the Apprentices' Den which was very much like the Warriors' Den. Leafstorm showed it to Dove.

"Here is the den for your age," Leafstorm explained.

"Oh… I just choose a spot?" Dove asked him.

"Yep, that's right!" Leafstorm showed her the Nursing Den near the right of the High Rock and the Elders' Den near the left. Both of the dens lead into the ground.

"The queens nurse their kits down here. Elders sleep there. It is far away from harm so it is protected from attacks."

"Attacks? What kind of attacks?" Dove asked.

"You know, badgers, foxes, and other Clans. That kind of stuff," Leafstorm mewed.

"_Other _Clans?" Dove exclaimed.

"That's the case," Leafstorm meowed. "Maybe you can meet the other Clans at the Gathering tomorrow." They went inside the Elders' Den and approached the cats. A half-blind orange tabby tom approached them and asked, "Is this the new cat?"

"Yes it is, Deadeye. I wanted to show her to you all, since she will be giving you freshkill," Leafstorm answered.

Another cat with a broken paw and grey pelt with dark stripes along his legs, back, and head looked up at her. "Well, new cat, I'm Brokenfoot. The dark grey she-cat is Stonepelt, and the brown and white tabby tom is Brackenleaf."

"Oh, err, hello…" Dove mewed quietly.

"She's so timid, I say. Warriors used to be strong, fierce, and brave! She is such a joke!" Brackenleaf teased. The deputy gave him a stern look and motioned Dove to follow.

"I'm so sorry about Brackenleaf, Dove. He's a very grumpy one!" Stonepelt meowed.

"That's alright… My mother did say I was very shy…"

Dove and Leafstorm left the Elders' Den and entered into the Nursing Den. A pale, ginger she-cat looked up at them. She was nursing one kit. The runt of her last kin.

"Who is this beautiful she-cat?" the she-cat mewed a little loudly.

"Dove, meet Racketpurr. Racketpurr, meet Dove," Leafstorm introduced.

"Hello, Racketpurr… Why is your name that?" Dove asked.

"Well, since I was a kit, I was always loud!" Racketpurr responded. "This here is my last kit, Silentkit. He's a lot quieter than me!"

Dove smiled. Another she-cat looked at her. Her pelt was silver-white with a dark silver streak running from her head to her tail and her eyes were icy blue.

"I'm Icepath," the cat meowed, "and these are my kits: Thornkit, Icekit, and Maplekit."

"They look so adorable!" Dove yelped mutely.

Icepath smiled. "I'm glad you think so. One day, you might have kits of your own. You just have to find Mr. Right!" Icepath joked. "You might want to come back later. A new queen named Dawncloud will be coming in."

* * *

"So that's the dens. Later, during the Naming Ceremony, you can see all the other apprentices and warriors," Leafstorm meowed to Dove in the camp clearing.

"Will they _like_ me?" Dove asked.

"Well, I don't know. You have to prove yourself to be a warrior!"

"Oh… That's what I'm scared at doing… What if I fail?"

Leafstorm paused and thought. He replied to her with a shake of the head. "It's not going to happen like that. I know you're going to be great."

Dove looked into his unusual leaf green eyes and mewed, "Thanks, Leafstorm… You're so faithful in my success."

"Well, you never know. You can become leader one day," he teased. The two cats sat in the middle of the camp just talking about their lives and the Clan.

"Well, I was just born here, worked hard and became deputy. Easy as that," Leafstorm summed up his life. "You?"

"Well, I was born in the forest with my sisters and my mother. I never knew my father, too. I became lost this sunrise and wondered for ages. I never found them, but instead found you," Dove shared.

"Well, I pretend to be the father you never had," Leafstorm offered kindly.

Dove mewed and purred. "You're so kind… I'll be glad to call you my father…"

"And to you, my kin," Leafstorm mewed.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," announced Swiftstar.

"Come on, Dove," Leafstorm commanded. All the cats of the Clan gathered around. Dove sat below the Highrock and looked at all the cats staring at her.

"This is a proud day for LightningClan, by naming the apprentice we show that LightningClan will survive and remain strong. Dove, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Dovepaw," Swiftstar stopped and looked at brown, dry haired tom. He continued, "Owlfeather, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Dovepaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength, wisdom, and loyalty to Dovepaw, and teach her that will make her a brave warrior of LighningClan."

"Yes, Swiftstar," replied Owlfeather. He padded beneath the Highrock to join Dovepaw and bowed his head to touch noses with the white she-cat. The cats of LightningClan chanted Dovepaw's name: "Dovepaw, Dovepaw, Dovepaw!"

Swiftstar jumped down from the Highrock and crawled into his den. Some of the warriors went into their den and shared tongues, while three left on patrol. One apprentice joined the three warriors while the others ran up to Dovepaw.

"Welcome to LightningClan, Dovepaw," Owlfeather mewed, then left.  
Lionpaw pounced on Dovepaw.

"Hey! I saw you before! Remember me?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes I do!" Dovepaw answered.

"Great! This white one is Drypaw and that light brown one is Fernpaw!" he yowled at Dovepaw.

"Hi!" Drypaw and Fernpaw greeted at the same time.

"Er, hello…" Dovepaw mewed.

"Don't be shy! We'll show you where you can sleep," Fernpaw comforted.

The four apprentices ran to the Apprentices' Den and entered.

"We made a bundle of moss and leaves here for you already! Just to get you comfy," Drypaw showed.

"Oh, thanks! You're all too kind…" Dovepaw acknowledged.

"No problem," Fernpaw meowed.

"Sleep tight, Dovepaw!" meowed Lionpaw happily.

Dovepaw crawled and sat on the comfortable bundle. She thanked them once more before they slept and thought, _I must be much liked around here… I wonder why everyone is so kind to me! I'm glad this worked out well…_


	4. Chapter Two: Water in the River

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Warriors idea, but I do own these cats (except ones made by other authors) and the made-up territory. If you want your cat/animal in this story, send in a review or PM with the form I made earlier and wait until I update the list/story.

Chapter Two: Water in the River

The river roared strongly. It was that time in Greenleaf when the river grew strong. It was hard for the cats to swim over. In fact it was hard to even stand near. Kits or small apprentices had no chance of surviving the harsh beating. But on that day, when the river was dying down, the Clan leader of MarshClan decided to send a patrol to renew the boarders at Sunhigh, for when the river blocking the other Clans became calm, the other cats tried their best to claim some of their territory.

The red tabby she-cat leader called the Clan to a meeting. "The river is going down, so that means we have to renew the boarders and hope it's alright to cross the fallen tree to the Gathering tomorrow. I am asking for Muddynose, Riverrush, and Stripepaw to go on patrol around the river."

The light brown tom with a darker brown muzzle called Muddynose nodded and answered to his leader, "We will get right on it, Torrentstar." He gathered the ginger tortoiseshell she-cat warrior, Riverrush, and the brown tom apprentice with darker stripes along his back, Stripepaw, and they all left the island by jumping into the water surrounding the island. They swam to the other side and shook their pelts a little. Muddynose took the lead and dashed into the swampy jungle along the path toward the river. Once they got there they scented the air and stood their ground.

"What do you smell, Stripepaw?" asked Riverrush.

"A cat..." he paused and sniffed again, "in the river!"

Muddynose sniffed again with Riverrush and scented a cat. They leaned toward the river and saw a young pale blue cat clinging to a drifting branch. Muddynose leaped into the river and grabbed the young cat by the scruff of its neck and tried to swim back to the grass. Riverrush reached out her muzzle to pull him out while Stripepaw pulled on her tail. They succeeded in doing so and dragged them onto land. Muddynose placed the cat down and shook himself while Riverrush licked the cat.

"Are you alright?" Stripepaw asked.

It was a she-cat. She opened her eyes to reveal beautiful blended silver, blue, and grey eyes. She responded weakly and mewed serenely, "I'm..alright…"

Stripepaw stared into her eyes in awe. Her beautiful pelt glistened with water droplets and her eyes shined brightly. Stripepaw stared into her eyes with his tail straight out. Riverrush looked at him in bewilderment and broke the silence by asking, "You alright, Stripepaw?"

"Meeroww…" he replied to her. The pale blue she-cat chuckled and shook her fur. Stripepaw looked at her shake her long pelt with water drops spreading gently along the earth. He blushed and continued to stare at her as her long fur stabled. Her pale blue fur covered over one of her eyes a bit and her darker ears flicked the remaining drops off. As the drops flew down, the sun made the drops sparkle and glow. To Stripepaw, she was a pure beauty sent from the stars.

Muddynose cleared his throat and asked the she-cat, "What's your name, and what are you doing here?"

The blue cat answered, "I'm Water. I became lost from my mother and sisters. One of my two sisters was pure white with blue eyes and the other was a dark brown with amber eyes. Have you seen them? I lost them both as we were attacked by a badger…"

Riverrush gasped. "Shreed..."

Only MarshClan and LightningClan were threatened by this fierce badger. He often killed their apprentices and warriors without leaving a trace of where he took off. No cat has ever survived such an attack.

"How did you survive the attack?" Muddynose asked to Water.

"I led the badger away and fell into the river with a few scratches. Hopefully he didn't attack my sisters. They wouldn't have survived," Water answered while showing the scratches on her flank.

"One last question: Are you a kittypet or a loner?" Riverrush questioned.

"I know I'm not a housecat! I'm a loner," Water spat. Riverrush nodded and stopped her questions.

"Would you like to come to our camp? Stripepaw can show you around," meowed Muddynose. Water nodded as Stripepaw blushed. The foursome went their way into the swamp jungle, avoiding sink mud spots along the way. They stopped upon a lake. In the distance was an island with four thick trees in every corner.

"You see that island there with cats. That's camp," Riverrush explained. Water nodded and saw the Clan cats jump into the water and swam to the island. She pawed the water then flew into the lake. She paddled herself to the island and shook herself on shore. Muddynose ran to a medium sized, smooth rock in the middle of the island and ducked inside a tunnel covered in leaves. Riverrush followed him shortly after telling some cats nearby of the news, leaving Stripepaw and Water alone.

"Erm.. I guess I have to show you around…" Stripepaw mewed. Water smiled and followed him to the first tree left to the main entrance corner of the island. There was a cat sized entrance hole in the tree.

"This is the Warriors' Den, in the tree…" Stripepaw showed her. They peeped inside to see a huge hollow space with sand, grass, and leaves making the ground soft. "This is all underneath," he added. They looked above to also find some ledges where some warriors rest. They exited and went to the tree at the right corner of the main entrance.

"This is the Apprentices' Den. Just like the Warriors' Den," Stripepaw mewed. It was just like the Warriors' Den. Same entrance and hollow space. They left and went to another tree at the back right entrance corner. Again it was just like the other trees.

"This is the Elders' Den. You know, the old cats," Stripepaw explained with a slight joke.

"I heard that, apprentice!" called a ginger and white tom from inside. Water and Stripepaw entered and approached him.

"I'm sorry, Bigears," Stripepaw apologized to the big eared tom.

"All is forgiven…" he replied back. A pale brown tabby she-cat and pale red she-cat came up to the young cats.

"Well, who is this?" asked the pale brown tabby.

"This is Water, Leaffall," Stripepaw introduced.

The other she-cat nodded. "I'm Sundown," she added. "It's nice to see beautiful, young cats."

Water thanked her and then left with Stripepaw to the last tree at the back left corner of the island.

"This here is the last den. The Nursing Den," Stripepaw explained. Unlike the other dens, it didn't have the ledges and the opening was larger. They crawled inside and met a bright ginger she-cat and brown she-cat with white paws, a white tail, and white belly. Both of them curled with three kits.

"Hello, Stripepaw," mewed the brown cat.

"Hi, mom. This is Water. Water, this is Ivythorn, my mother," he introduced.

"Pleased to meet you and your son, Ivythorn," Water meowed.

Ivythorn smiled and looked at the other queen in the nursery. "That's Sunshine. She's too shy to speak."

Water nodded and just smiled at Sunshine, who smiled back and looked at her kits.

Ivythorn showed Water her litter, "This white and black spotted one is Blackkit. This one that looks just like me is Ivykit, and this that looks like Stripepaw, but a lighter brown is Brownkit. Their father, and also Stripepaw's as well, is Deadtail."

"My other siblings all died because of the badger, Shreed. My mother and father both asked StarClan to have kits again, and then Blackkit, Ivykit, and Brownkit where born. Blackkit looks just like my dead brother, Darkpaw. Ivykit looks just like dead sister, Thornpaw." Stripepaw explained. "Though Brownkit is just and extra me!"

Water laughed and nodded. "They're lovely. Especially this one," Water mewed as she pointed to Stripepaw. Stripepaw blushed and smiled. They said goodbye to the queens and went to the center of the island with Muddynose, Riverrush, and a red tabby she-cat waiting.

"So this is Water," mewed the red tabby. "I am Torrentstar, leader of MarshClan. I heard of your brave act and how you were found in the river. What confuses me is how you survived what you told us about. How did you manage the river, since no kit or apprentice could survive? I heard it was still rough. And how did you get away from Shreed with just a few scratches?"

Water thought of it for a moment and shrugged. "My mother did tell me I was stronger than any kit she ever had. I didn't know that badger was a major threat, and I didn't know the river was that tough! I can't think of any reason I survived," Water answered the leader.

Torrentstar nodded. "I understand. You never knew of Clan life. Maybe you are as strong as you say. Would you like to prove yourself by joining MarchClan?"

Everything was silent. Muddynose was expecting it, though Riverrush stood in shock. Stripepaw, however was with pure joy. If she joined his Clan, he can still see her beauty.

Water thought of it and asked, "What happens if I don't?"

Torrentstar answered coldly, "Then you shall leave our Clan and never come back in our territory."

Water looked down and pondered. _I have no idea where my family is anymore… And it's very dangerous out there. I wonder if there are other Clans. They might not accept me the same. I have to take this offer. I want to show this leader what I can do, since I don't have a clue what to do next. _Water then settled it.

"I accept your offer, Torrentstar."

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Smoothrock for a clan meeting," Torrentstar announced at Moonhigh. She called Water toward her to share the space with her on the smooth rock. "This is a proud day for MarshClan, by naming apprentices we show MarshClan will survive and remain strong. Water, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Waterpaw." Torrentstar paused and looked toward Muddynose. She flicked her tail and called him forth. Waterpaw jumped down from the rock to stand near him.

"Muddynose, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Waterpaw's mentor," Torrentstar continued. " I know you will pass on your strength, wisdom, courage, and skills to Waterpaw, and teach her the abilities that will make her a brave warrior of MarshClan."

Muddynose touched noses with Waterpaw and the Clan chanted her name.

"Waterpaw! Waterpaw! Waterpaw!"

The cats' chant died down as they scattered to their dens. A few warriors came to Torrentstar as she leaped down from the Smoothrock. They were the patrol for Moonhigh. Muddynose nodded to Waterpaw and left to his den to gather cats to hunt.

Stripepaw ran up to Waterpaw and congratulated her.

"Now you're an apprentice like me!" he exclaimed. Waterpaw smiled and nodded with joy as he blushed.

"Come to the Apprentices' Den with me! I want you to meet my friend, Fangpaw," he meowed. She followed him to the tree and crawled inside. There was an orange tabby tom sleeping there; he looked up and saw Waterpaw's beauty and sprang to his feet.

"Hi! I'm Fangpaw," he yowled with his sharp fangs showing. Waterpaw giggled and blushed. Stripepaw looked at the two and felt awkward.

"You're so beautiful…" continued Fangpaw. It was then that Stripepaw grew angry.

"She already knows that, Rotten Fang!" he teased. Fangpaw growled as Waterpaw frowned.

"Why are you being so mean now, Stripepaw!" she spat at him. Stripepaw's ears flicked and his ears and tail dropped down. He looked away from them and leapt on his ledge. Fangpaw smirked and apologized to her.

"He's always like that. He loves to tease me. I don't even recall if we're friends," Fangpaw explained. Waterpaw tilted her head in thought. _Stripepaw did say they were friends… This is all too baffling. _

The two cats left Stripepaw alone in the den and sat outside, looking at the stars. Stripepaw watched them outside, leaning on each other and talking. He felt pain in his chest, curled up on the ledge, and hid his head in his paws. Fangpaw looked behind him while Waterpaw was awed by the shine of the stars on the lake around them. Fangpaw grinned. She was all his now. All his…

* * *

Pokic: What was that? I thought you didn't like love!

Imagination: Yeah, but I thought everyone loved a romance.

Pokic: Great, now MarshClan is the drama Clan and LightningClan is the sunshine and rainbows Clan!

Imagination: Don't worry! There will be action later! I haven't even made ShadowClan and GustClan yet!

Pokic: Speaking of which, why is ShadowClan the only Clan without a different name? This is in a different place, and different time, right?

Imagination: True, but I just like the name ShadowClan. :3

Pokic: Fine! But you better change its name! Copyright! ShadowClan©! Be original, my imagination!

Imagination: Fine… I have to think of a name…

Pokic: -_- My imagination has no imagination… If you have a name suggestion, please tell me! Bye!


	5. Chapter Three: We're in a zoo!

Author's Talk!

Pokic: So sorry for leaving the story for a while! TWO MONTHS AND SIX DAYS! GEE! I forgot and some personal things came up! But now, it's time for the best, main Clan ever!

Imagination: UltraClan?!

Pokic: Shhh! That's not it even.

Imagination: You know, ShadowClan might not be the best Clan. It depends on what the people think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Warriors idea, but I do own these cats (except ones made by other authors) and the made-up territory. If you want your cat/animal in this story, send in a review or PM with the form I made earlier and wait until I update the list/story.

Chapter Three: "We're in a zoo!"

"Do you think it would work?" asked a man at night.

"Worth a shot!" replied a woman.

A chocolate point cat listened to the humans talk.

"Stupid humans. No one would fall for that," she muttered as she looked through the glass of the cage. There was a small Bengal Tiger-like cat in there. The humans were on a budget. Instead of the real big cats, they bought kittens that looked just like the cubs. The cat inside had frowning red eyes. The point kitten could tell that she was angry. The only thing that was worth seeing in this zoo was the Bengal Tiger-like's mood changing eyes.

"The only magical wonder in the world," the chocolate point cat whispered to herself. She padded away from the Bengal Tiger-like cat and viewed all the cages. The leopard, lion, and cheetah cages were alike to the Bengal Tiger's. All of them had replacement cats.

A tall human wearing a light brown uniform with a brown cap and elephant badge on his chest scooped the wondering cat up.

"Why are you out, Mud? You have to stay in the office," the zookeeper told her. He cradled her in his arms while walking in the cool night breeze. Mud grumbled. _I'm surrounded by idiots here! All the zebras say I'm strange. They say I'm different for a cat. The monkeys say cats don't like mud. I love mud! I like to roll around in it. Even the lizards say I belong with the owls for being a know-it-all for everything! I hate it here. If I could find some real cats, or at least talk to those cats pretending to be huge cats, maybe I can see what cats are supposed to be. _

The zookeeper took her to the office, a desk in the middle and a bookshelf near the desk to the wall, and placed her on a blanket. He returned with a blue collar.

"Here, Mud. It's your new collar," he said gentally.

Mud's blue eyes filled with anger. "Mernoo!" she yowled at him while pushing the collar away with her brown-black paws.

"Great. But what if you get lost?" he questioned.

"Iow meon't!" she meowed her best in human speak.

"Great, the smartest cat I ever met sounds like a human without a brain!" he joked. He placed the collar on the table and got up. "If you decide that this is your home, just put on the collar."

He left the room and shut out the lights.

Mud napped soundlessly until she heard tapping on the window ceiling. It was a bluejay. Mud stretched and hopped on the desk and climbed the bookshelf to open the window by pawing the latch. She opened it and let the bird into the office.

"Hi, Airron!" Mud exclaimed.

"Well hello again, Mud! I see you've grown!" he replied back.

"How'd you been doing? How's Jet?" Mud asked.

"Oh, you know me. Never been caught by a cat yet. And Jet became an apprentice with a Clan I told you and him about. Though, you were just a kit."

"I have a memory like an elephant! Of course I remember what you told us about the Clans, Airron. Otherwise I would have forgotten Jet!"

"Nah. He was like a brother to you. Well he joined ShadowClan and became Jetpaw. Now he's a full warrior after three moons! He was nine moons when he got there of course. His name is now Jetspeed," Airron continued.

"Ah. I hope he's alright. I wish I went with him…"

"You were only two moons! You couldn't travel far!" Airron explained.

"I see… But now I'm five months! Almost six! I can go now!" Mud complained.

"Months? What is—oh! Twoleg speak…" Airron realized. "You see, I think you belong here. You understand them. You can sort of speak to them! Imagine when you grow older. Speaking Twoleg talk fully! You even call those monsters they climb in 'cars'. These wild cats out there in Clans won't understand you and tease you! You should stay."

Mud sighed. "I know I'm different from other cats! I want to know how to be a cat! Not a human or Twoleg or whatever you call it!"

Airron frowned. "I flew all this way to hear you complain? That is hardly fair. Give me some of those things again, at least!"

Mud nodded and leapt down from the bookshelf and onto the desk. She gripped her front paws on the ledge of the desk and used her back paws to open the middle drawer to the side and meowed. "Here's the bread and crackers, Airron."

Airron dove into the drawer, pecked the food and ate it in pieces. He stopped when all the crackers and part of the bread was devoured and flew back to the window.

"I better get going, Mud," he chirped.

Mud looked down at her paws from the desk. Airron flew out of the window like a rocket and touched the cool air. He flew higher and higher until he became a star like the others. Mud returned on the bookshelf to close the latch on the window. She paced on the floor afterwards and sighed.

"Why can't I come with him? I have what it takes! I want to see Jet again. I want to be a cat! I want to join the clowder—no, wait—Clans! Why can't I? Just because I'm cleverer than those stupid forest cats, I can't join! I didn't choose to be smart… I want to be normal. A cat that didn't know what a car was. What a human was. What anything was…"

* * *

The sun rose and the parrots screamed from their habitat. Mud was on her blanket with her eyes wide open. She didn't want to sleep that night. The zookeeper unlocked the door. Suddenly, Mud rushed out as it swung open. The man didn't notice a thing. She ran up the cat habitat and looked at them through the glass. She asked the leopard-like one if she can hear her. The cat in the cage mouthed some words. Mud could tell she yelled, "What?".

Mud sighed and looked around the walls for a way to open it. Her investigation was fruitless. _How do I, a little kitten, get through a big glass wall? _she pondered.

Then she thought of a plan. Maybe, if the cats in the cages were sick, she could slip in and find a way out from there. But how would she tell them to play ill? Mud gave up and paced.

Then, she stepped on something cold. Mud shivered and looked down at her paws. It was an air vent. It hit her like a club. _Maybe, there's a way through these vents! If not, a tunnel or something._

Mud looked around again and noticed that in each of the cages there was a small vent in one corner of the floor. Now, she just had to get in.

After a while of pawing, biting, and scratching, it was hopeless. Mud was out of ideas. She sighed and lowered her brown tail down.

"There's no way in… I'll never find out what real cats do…" she muttered to herself. Mud looked at the glass and pressed her paws against them. She stared at the Bengal Tiger-like one. Mud mewed at the cat and pawed the glass; the cat mewed back and pawed the glass too.

Mud stared into the cat's blue eyes. _This cat might be calm… _Mud guessed. This was the first time she really looked at the cat from up close. It was a female, and she was bigger than Mud. _Maybe she's a month older than me._

Mud tilted her head to the female cat. The cat answered by mimicking Mud and tilting her head.

The zookeeper chuckled from behind. "I've been looking for you, Mud! Are you making new friends?"

Mud turned and glared at him. "Pleey!" she begged.

"Pley? What's that mean?"

Mud groaned and repeated, trying her best. "Praay!"

"Pray? Now you're not making sense, you stupid cat," the zookeeper teased.

Mud tried for the last time. "Plaayew!"

"Play?"

Mud nodded to him and bounced up and down. The zookeeper thought for a moment, then nodded. "Fine… You can play with these cats, but only for a minute!"

He grabbed his keys and entered a steal door behind the cages. He entered each of the four cages and scooped up every cat. The zookeeper returned to Mud and set them down.

"You're smart enough to lead them back to the cages. You better do that," the keeper warned.

Mud smirked. _And, I'm smart enough to lead them out of here… _The zookeeper crouched down to rub her head and snickered. He got up and left the cats alone.

Mud looked at the cats. After the long silence, the cheetah-like cat spoke up first. "Are we just going to stand here, housecat, or try to escape? I hate this place!" he spat.

Mud frowned at him and responded, "We're in a zoo! I am no housecat!"

He scoffed. The female Bengal Tiger-like cat mewed softly, "Please don't pick a fight with this kit, Tao."

_That's his name… The one that resembles a cheetah… _Mud realized.

Tao apologized to her, but not to Mud. The leopard-like one stepped in and meowed to Tao, "You say sorry to Tiger, but not to this kit? That's what I do!" she joked.

_And Tiger is the one like a Bengal Tiger…_

"Well, Tiger really does deserve an apology, too, Zippy…" the one that looked like a lion with grey patches mewed calmly.

"Nah. No one ever needs to apologize to my sis, Kiboko," Zippy teased.

Tiger laughed and pushed her paw at Zippy.

_The leopard is Zippy and the lion is Kiboko… Got it. _Mud noted in her mind. She stared at them shyly and listened to them chat.

"If it wasn't for Tao, we wouldn't have been caught!" Zippy kidded. Tao groaned and pounced on her. The two cats laughed around and pawed each other. Kiboko scooted nearer to Tiger as Zippy and Tao played around.

"So… What's your name, kit?" Tiger asked Mud.

Mud realized that the cat was talking to her and replied quietly, "M-mud…"

"Huh? Mud? Did I hear that right?"

Mud nodded to her and looked down at her paws. _Why am I so nervous near my own species? _

Kiboko stared at Tiger's beautiful coat as she looked toward Zippy and Tao's direction and blushed slightly. Mud pondered at his action. _What is he doing? Why is his face like that? His tail is also still as a stone! _

Zippy and Tao stopped wrestling and approached the others.

"Guys, this is Mud," Tiger introduced.

Tao scoffed at Mud, while Zippy meowed, "Aren't you such a fuzzy kit! I could use you as moss bedding!"

Mud looked up at Zippy and nervously mewed, "You're going to use me as a pillow?"

"Pillow?" Zippy meowed bewilderedly.

"It's a soft cushion, or bedding, those humans, or as you would call Twolegs, use," Mud explained with more confidence. She loved to show off her knowledge when the time came.

"See! She is a housecat!" Tao yowled.

"This is clearly not a house—"

Tao cut Mud off. "Well, then a kittypet!"

Mud frowned, but just looked down. Tiger grumbled at Tao.

"Be nice, Tao…" Tiger whispered to him.

"I want to get outta this place! Not hang out and make friends with some little kit!" he spat back.

"Maybe she can help us, Tao. Did you think of that? No, because you're too rash to ever think of stuff like this," Zippy irritated him. Tao groaned as a response.

"Fine. I'm sorry…kittypet," Tao muttered to Mud. "Now, do you know a way out of this stupid place?"

Mud nodded. "I left this place a few times before through this hole. It's near the main gates. The hole is almost three inches tall and four inches wide; it burrows under the wall and out of this zoo. You guys can dig if needed for more room to get through."

"Inches?" Tao wondered what the word was. He shrugs it off, nudges the others and tells them to hurry up. Tiger stays behind from the group to thank Mud.

"Thanks, Mud," Tiger mews, her eyes a soft light blue.

"You better hurry, before the zookeeper returns," Mud points out.

Just as Tiger nods and strides to the others, Mud calls back. "Wait! I was wondering…if…I…c-could…"

Tiger turns back to Mud and listens. "Could what?"

"C-could come with you…" Mud admits. Tiger looks at her with deep violet eyes.

"I'll be fine with it!" Tiger answers sweetly. "Come on!"

Mud feels numb as she follows after the other cats. _I can't believe this nice cat let me tag along… I wonder what her friend, or brother, Tao would say…_

Kiboko slipped out of the hole and joined with his friends on a solid, light gray path. They all stared up at the massive buildings.

"The forest should be around the corner," Mud mews. She points out the direction with her paw. "There, is freedom… I never go in there, because I'm afraid of getting…lost…"

Tiger padded over to Mud, her eyes bright blue. "We can travel together now."

Tao hisses silently and bundles Tiger back to Kiboko and Zippy. "We can ditch her right here! These monsters are so fast! The skynests so tall! Why not?"

Tiger gives Tao a look. "We can't…"

Tao groaned again. "Wait… I think Tao's right," Zippy added in a whisper.

Tao looked up and stuck his tongue out at Tiger. "See?!"

Zippy giggled and pawed Tao's cheek. "It's called sarcasm!"—Tao's expression fell—"Sure, Mud may speak strange, act strange, say strange words, and be small, but we have to give her a chance. Do you know a way out of this skynest place?"

Tao sighed and looked toward his paws. "Fine… I won't say anything about the kittypet!"

Tiger, Zippy, and Kiboko nodded approval. "Settled then!" they meowed in unison.

Mud examined the skyscrapers as they walked and pointed out all their names. "There is the paper place, coffee shop, business center, and veterinarian's office!"

Zippy turned to Mud and asked, "Is a veteran office good to eat? I'm starving!"

Mud chuckled and shook her head. "_Veterinarian_. Shortened to 'vet'. As you wild cats say, the Cutter." She turns back to the vet's building and shivers. Mud never wanted to go there… She was so close to the month.

"I hope a Cutter's good!" Zippy playfully retorted. Mud chuckled again and looked around. _I'm leaving my home… Do I want to? Do I need to? Why am I here in the first place? Do I belong? _

"Earth to Mud!" (Hehe… Punny! Mud-Earth? Eh.)

Tao's voice woke her back to reality. "Oh… Right..." Mud looked ahead, seeing the forest she pointed out before. She padded closer as the others followed cautiously.

"Everyone stay alert… Vigilant of every sound…" Mud ordered. When they listened, she suddenly felt pride in her natural leadership.

Mud swallowed hard. This was her escape. She pressed a paw forward on the soft, slightly trimmed grass. Mud refused to freeze and clawed her way faster, deeper into the forest…

"Why won't this forest end?!" both Zippy and Tao exclaimed. Mud shook all the way to her paws. She heard many eerie sounds. It was enough. Her bones were chilled.

_Keep calm, Mud… Be brave… Show them you're daring! _

Her motivational mind hardly worked. Mud never had been in this forest before. She didn't know how to protect herself in the forest too! She longed to lag to the back, so no cat can see her bones shake.

"BOO!" yowled a voice as it pounced and pinned her down.

"Meeroww!" exclaimed Mud as she squired out and turned to the attacker with her claws unsheathed, her back in an arc of fright.

Tiger's eyes burned red hot at Tao. "What are you doing?!"

Tao shrunk to the ground. "Zippy…made me do it…"

"And you agreed!" Tiger mewed through a laugh. Mud glared at Tao. He showed her cowardice to them. She was in boiling embarrassment. Now, she had to show them…

"Tao… Why have you attempted to scare me in surprise? Is that the sign of a coward? Not letting the weaker enemy know of your attack? Also, I thought you trusted me not as an enemy to surprise. You must be scared yourself, even though you look down on me. You must be too chicken to face me directly," Mud growled.

"I am not a coward! Let alone a chicken thingy!" Tao snapped.

Mud chuckled. "Why don't we face each other then? You bullied me from the start. You doubted me as a cat." Her claws dug into the ground.

"Pfft! I will claw your ears out easily!" Tao screeched.

Kiboko came closer to Tiger, who's eyes were gray. Zippy nudged Tao's back. "You'll need luck to win against her!" she meowed in a sarcastic tone.

Mud's eyes glinted in anger. Zippy was just as rude as Tao. She lowered her arched back and pressed her stomach toward the ground. This…was an instinct… Mud somehow knew it.

_I know how to take them all on! All! I know how to take them all on? Since…when can I fight? _Mud thought through her angered expression.

"Let's all calm down now! We shouldn't fight!" Tiger broke in.

Tao grumbled. "I can't take it with her here! I made a friendly pounce!" he yowled back.

"Didn't seem friendly…" Mud pointed out quietly.

Tiger sighed and turned to Mud. "You see, Tao has an interesting way of making friends."

Mud looked at Tiger, the angered expression still on her face. Tiger's eyes looked worried with an amber-gray mix. Mud lifted herself off the ground and sheathed her claws.

"I don't want you tormenting me, Tao… Please stop… Your insolence shows it all… You don't want me to be here. Can you deal with me for another day?" Mud pled.

Tao sighed and nodded slowly. The cats stayed silent for a moment until Mud started to pad onward, taking the lead of the group again, in the peculiar forest. Tiger and Kiboko followed next, Zippy and Tao being last.

"Psst… Listen… I think Mud has mind problems too! Did you see her sudden change in expression and angered reaction? Plus, she thought she could take _me_ on! She is a fool," Tao teased.

Tiger frowned at him with worried, amber-gray-red assorted eyes. "Mud doesn't want you to bully her anymore. Can't you deal with anyone for over a day?! Give people a chance! You gave us a chance…"

Tao took a while until he sighed and mewed under his breath, "You're right…"

Author's Talk!

Pokic: Yet again, sorry for not posting, my invisible fans who still read this! :D

Imagination: *cough* You should have done the chapter before!

Pokic: Derp! I know! GustClan nextz!

Imagination: That last scene was cheesy.

Pokic: I blame you.


	6. Chapter Four: Fuzzy Clouds

Author's Talk!

Pokic: Well, I added eye color to every cat on the allegiances! Now, I'm working on a map drawing of the territory.

Imagination: It doesn't look good.

Pokic: Just you wait!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Warriors idea, but I do own these cats (except ones made by other authors) and the made-up territory. If you want your cat/animal in this story, send in a review or PM with the form I made earlier and wait until I update the list/story.

Chapter Four: Fuzzy Clouds

The small kit clung on the ledge for his life. The wind made his fuzzy, dark orange-fire tabby pelt sway. The tabby unsheathed his claws for more support on the hard rock, causing his paws to sting more. There was no hope. He would fall to his death!

His paws slipped. He was falling. Falling off the ledge…and below…one cat length tall. He landed on his back…in soft grass. The kit smiled and rolled around in it. He always had the best adventures. No cat would believe he survived such a big fall! (For explanation if I worded it wrong: the ledge he fell off of wasn't that big a drop.)

The tabby mewed silently and pawed at the sky. There were big, fluffy clouds in the sky. He and the clouds shared soft fur. He wondered if it were just big white cats flying. He giggled at his silly thoughts and extended his paw further. What if he was a white cloud cat that could fly like a bird? He would explore the world. He would constantly change shapes. He would live a carefree life.

However, there felt to be something behind those clouds. It would've been too bright to see anyway, for the sun still shown. It was the Silverpelt. The stars that shown in the dark cat's fur. The moon that was a glowing, single eye staring down. There was something about the stars. It felt like the warmth…of Mother… Father too… They were looking down…at least, that's what the tabby felt. In his heart, they were still there, among the stars, watching him. He wanted to be with them. Always and forever have the joy of kithood…

The dark orange-fire tabby yowled his sorrow silently. He longed for the memories to be the present. His mother…father…brother…together… But it could never be true. He saw it happen. His brother, going into the Deathpath by accident… Mother and Father…they rushed to the rescue. The monster roar still rung in his ears. He fled from the Deathpath and ran. Ran forever… The tabby ran on into the mountains, far from his home.

The journey reminded him of the last time he ate. The tabby managed to catch a sand animal those last few times, though it was luck in his favor. He decided it was time to find something nourishing.

* * *

It was Moonhigh when the dark orange-fire tabby found something to fill him. It was a weird-looking mouse with a long furry tail. It was a silver-gray. It was rare to find it. The cat was thankful that he at least got something.

When he dug into the fresh kill and the juicy taste made his mouth pour out a river. He'd never been so hungry. He guessed he ignored it before while playing.

He yawned shortly after finishing his feed. Now he had to find shelter to rest. Maybe if he slept on a strong ledge, or in the open. He decided on the open. He found a nice place with no bumps or jagged stones around and laid down on top of a patch of flowers.

The tabby blinked and stared into the sky. The stars were there now, as they always been. His family was the stars now. They would be always there… The tabby kit mewed a sob and curled his tail over his paws on the ground. His fluff provided a cover like he used to have… He missed the past. We wanted to live in it again…

* * *

A black and white tom pelted faster and faster. The chinchilla wasn't getting away _this _time! The small creature squealed, swerving to the edge of a cliff, and dove underneath a tall rock that stood in the way and squeezed through to the other side. The swift tom didn't give up. He skidded to a stop and slid through the narrow opening on the side of the rock, facing away from the edge's fall. He sucked in his belly and rolled out onto the side where the chinchilla escaped.

The tom groaned and got to his paws. He looked down and saw a squished chinchilla there.

"Thank StarClan…" he meowed in awe. "I thought I lost it."

The chinchilla was very small and looked weak, for he did squish it, but the Clan was running out of prey. This was the time when gusts and rain tortured the territory, and all the few plants lost their foliage.

A voice came running to the rock blocking the path and called out to the tom, "Speedstar! We found something!"

The black and white tom known as Speedstar grabbed the fresh kill in his jaws and squirmed through the path he got in. The voice belonged to a brown she-cat with smoky pale green eyes that meet Speedstar's deep golden ones with calm and kindness.

"What is it, Horsespeed?" Speedstar asked the she-cat once he dropped his prey.

Horsespeed was a fast warrior, as most of the cats in the Clan were. Four weeks after she was born, her father rescued her from a Twoleg slave horse that was hauling a wooden cage with a shaved top of some sort. This gave her the name of "Horse".

"We found a kit," she replied calmly. "You should see for yourself. We brought him into camp."

Speedstar nodded and picked up the fresh kill. The black and white tom led the way down to their camp, careful of the right ledges to hop down and rocks to avoid. Their camp was in between the middle and base of the smallest mountain in the range. It was in a nice, smooth rock, circular clearing, ledge. There were also spiked pillars rising from the sides to wall out intruders and careless cats from falling off the flank.

They didn't trek long and arrived at the camp entrance. It was a dark, rock tunnel leading down onto the ledge where the camp was. Speedstar entered first, and Horsespeed followed.

"Has GustClan been able to fill the fresh kill pile while I was hunting?" Speedstar asked to Horsespeed with full jaws.

The two came into GustClan camp and saw many cats busy with their regular duties. Some cats were gathered around the High Ledge, ready for Speedstar's say.

Horsespeed shook her head and answered, "Prey is very scarce now…"

Speedstar looked down at the prey and padded to the fresh kill pile in the middle of the camp to lay it down; Horsepeed joined the crowd of cats.

The leader pelted toward the High Ledge. Just below was the Leader's Den—a deep cave with a small opening in the ceiling, showing the light that shone on the High Ledge. Speedstar climbed onto the ledge and called all the cats to his attention.

"I have heard that a cat was found in our territory. May that cat step forward?" Speedstar announced.

A dark orange-fire tabby tom padded closer to the High Ledge. Speedstar could smell the tabby's fear scent and see his shaking, fuzzy fur. It grew silent very suddenly.

Speedstar continued, "What is your name, young kit?"

The kit looked up with fearful, dark green eyes and replied shakily, "Fu-Fuzz-Fuzzy…"

Speedstar nodded. "No need to be scared, Fuzzy. We offer peace, but only if you explain yourself in our territory."

"I… I didn't know I was in-invading…" Fuzzy mewed. "I needed t-to rest… I-I traveled long w-ways…"

Speedstar saw fear in the kit's eyes still. He felt surprise sympathy, and thought of a wild idea.

"You can rest here in GustClan, if you'd like," the leader meowed.

Yowls of surprise sounded among the cats. Many hissed complaints of the prey shortage.

"There wouldn't be a shortage if all cats were loyal!" Speedstar yowled. It grew very silent. Even a mouse from MarshClan could be heard if they tried to listen.

"Yes," Speedstar broke the silence, "I have seen the disloyal cats lazing around. I believe another cat wouldn't hurt! Some of you warriors don't deserve the name yet!"

"I'll be loyal," Fuzzy added in, not knowing what exactly was a Clan, warrior, or disserving of name was.

Speedstar grew shocked. "I apologize, young one. I didn't explain what we Clan cats do or are."

Speedstar explained everything. From hunting, apprentices, queens, and to enemies. Fuzzy was awed by everything.

"Adventure!" the young tabby exclaimed. No cat could even see the fear he once had. Speedstar didn't believe this cat.

"Ahem. So, Fuzzy, you like the life of a Clan cat?" Speedstar asked.

Fuzzy nodded quickly and replied fast, "Yes! It sounds exciting! Fun!"

The deputy of the Clan spoke up. "This cat seems to have more energy than all the warriors combined. He could be given a chance."

Speedstar thanked the blue smoke coated tom. "Then it's settled. Fuzzy, you will join our Clan as an apprentice by the name of Fuzzypaw. Fleapelt, our deputy shall be your mentor. May he pass on the loyalty and skills of a warrior."

No cat chanted the new cat's name for a while, until one brown apprentice burst out in glee.

"Fuzzypaw! Fuzzypaw! Fuzzypaw!"

The brown apprentice created a chain of several other cats chanting. Fuzzypaw felt strong and confident.

Speedstar dismissed the cats and spoke to Fuzzypaw. "I understand you may not know what Clan life is yet, but I'll show you around. Come."

* * *

The two cats came along the side that faced the mountain in the camp. Near the entrance of the camp there was a tunnel two cat lengths high. The leader guided Fuzzypaw inside, leading to a fork.

"This right fork goes into the Warriors' Den. The left to the Apprentices' Den. The left path is where you want to go. This is where you rest and sleep," Speedstar explained. Fuzzypaw peeped through the path and saw a big enough cave space with a light source in the ceiling.

Speedstar led the new apprentice out and padded further into the camp. They came across another tunnel facing the side of the mountain.

"Here is the tunnel to the Nursing Den and Elders Den fork. They told me not to disturb. You'll meet them later," Speedstar meowed.

They continued to the High Ledge next. "This is the High Ledge. I, the leader, make announcements upon it. Right below is a deep cave. There is my den," Speedstar clarified to the tabby.

Lastly, Speedstar showed Fuzzypaw a undergoing tunnel. "This is the Medicine Cat's Den. Let's go inside."

They went inside and found a gray coated she-cat with smoky blue eyes tending to a bloody wound on the shoulder of gray tabby tom with ugly brown-gold eyes.

"How are you, Hillrock?" Speedstar asked the wounded cat.

"Alright, Speedstar," he answered. "I know now not to throw myself off a cliff. Thank StarClan it wasn't deep down."

"Yes, StarClan is in your favor…sadly," remarked the cat pressing cob webs on his shoulder.

"Fuzzypaw, this is Mossstone, the medicine cat of GustClan," Speedstar introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Mossstone retorted quickly. "You can have my claw marks on a wood plank later."

Fuzzypaw chuckled at Mossstone's nice greeting. "What do medicine cats do?"

"We tend to your wounds, help the sick cats, and poison the traitors," Mossstone mewed in reply.

"She's just joking, Fuzzypaw. Let's go now. I'll hand you off to Fleapelt. He can show you around the territory, or introduce you to everyone. Your choice. I have to go on a hunting patrol now. It's almost sundown." Speedstar gasped for air and pelted off on his way.

"Don't steal from the fresh kill pile in the center of the camp, kit!" Mossstone commanded.

Fuzzypaw was about to snicker at her joke until she gave him an I-am-serious-look. Fuzzypaw backed away and climbed up back to the ledge of the camp.

* * *

A blue smoke coated tom with light green eyes called Fuzzypaw near the tunnel to enter the camp.

"I'm Fleapelt, deputy of GustClan and your mentor," the cat meowed when the tabby approached.

"Can you show me the territory?" Fuzzypaw asked.

Fleapelt scratched the back of his ear with a paw. "Sure. I'll also tell you about the other Clans."

* * *

Fuzzypaw tiredly jumped over a rock and fell to Fleapelt's side.

Fleapelt chuckled. "This is the smallest mountain of the range that lies in our territory. See how big the other mountains are?"

They were at the summit of the camp's located mountain. The wind tempted to blow over Fuzzypaw and make him a cloud in the sky, too.

"Careful on the way down, by the way. Wait! Look over there! See that big tree? It looks like a dot, though. From these mountains to that tree is out territory. We can hunt her and we have to renew our scent markings every day," Fleapelt pointed out.

"That's a lot of land!" Fuzzypaw exclaimed. He was in pure awe. There was so much in the world to explore. He wanted to have an adventure everywhere.

"I know what you're thinking. However, we can't go wondering into other Clans' territory. Some of them aren't very friendly. You saw our Clan cats. Most of the other cats are cruel. You would've been banned out of GustClan territory if we were like them," Fleapelt explained to his apprentice.

Fuzzypaw sighed at the kill joy and nodded. The leader of GustClan told him of the Warrior Code. The young apprentice promised to follow it.

* * *

Author's Talk!

Pokic: Sorry, this chapter was a little rushed.

Imagination: We put too much in Mud's chapter.

Pokic: That and Fuzzypaw is my little brother's cat. I don't know how to capture his personality!


	7. MESSAGE TO READERS (if any)

Dear readers (which I probably don't have any),

I have made a decision to wipe this story and recreate it. My recreation will fix many edits and such. This time around, I will not accept OC cats into my story. I just haven't had the time to write and I keep forgetting. I apologize for this. I hope I can bring this idea back again soon!


End file.
